


Pain for his pain

by 72degrees



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72degrees/pseuds/72degrees





	Pain for his pain

过大的T恤在这个姿势下褪到了Peter的腰部，重力拉拽着下摆垂在半空，精实的腰线和腹肌都因此淹没在阴影里。他感到体温飙升，Wade挤在他的两腿之间，宽松的短裤根本裹不住雇佣兵已经完全挺立的性器，他能感受到布料下清晰的轮廓，以一种毋庸置疑的距离、力度紧贴着自己的下体，有意无意地磨蹭。  
他们还在接吻，像是要把此前怀揣心事你瞒我瞒时错过的甜蜜都补回来，也因为其中一方的赌气来得更加痛快。  
“你得先把我放下来。”Peter的脑袋伏在Wade肩膀上，唇舌温热的触感一路从脖颈游走到锁骨，紧接着是牙尖压在肩膀的刺痛。话虽然是这么说，总裁纤长结实的小腿还是紧紧地盘圈在对方腰间。  
“为什么？”雇佣兵的声音从他怀里传出来，他连说话都不愿意停止当下的动作，所以开口时也含含糊糊的。他用肘弯锁住Peter的膝盖，用力往上一颠，明摆着不愿意接受这个提议。  
“因为我穿了内裤——”Peter故意放轻了声音，他歪过脑袋，双唇几乎吻上Wade的耳蜗，温热的吐息顺着每一道旋转的纹路和歪曲的疤痕打转，一路直钻到雇佣兵满是精虫的脑袋里去。他感受到对方的身体有一瞬僵直，报复成功似地低笑了一声，伸出舌尖舔了舔Wade的耳骨，然后顺势吮住了他的耳垂。  
Wade深吸了一口气。  
“你知道吗？”他扭头正对不嫌事儿大的人，用鼻尖亲昵地在对方唇间蹭了蹭，像一只忠诚又憨厚的大型犬，但语气却危险至极，“换了别人这时候可能会说‘宝贝你可真辣’，但你今天碰上了Wade Wilson，他只会说——亲爱的，如果你想被操哭，那么你要如愿以偿了。”  
Peter能感觉到紧掐臀肉的手指轮廓，雇佣兵此时放开了卡住他膝弯的双手，而他只能用腿紧夹对方的腰部以防止自己从他和墙之间滑落，这使得他们的下体贴得几乎没有一丝缝隙。他知道自己忽略了什么——Wade已经攥住了那块用来遮羞的可怜布料，紧接着嘶啦一声，总裁的内裤碎成两片，大腿内侧还因此被紧紧地勒了一下，疼得他差点流出眼泪。  
“我们今天不用润滑，你应该早有觉悟。我是说……如果你里面太紧，被夹疼的那个可不是我。”低笑的人变成了Wade，他慢条斯理地侧头瞧着总裁，对方脸颊泛着相当不自然的粉红，褐色眼眸垂低同他对视，长长的睫毛使对方看起来颇有几分楚楚可怜的意思。  
可惜那只是表象而已，这幅纯良无辜的皮囊下面藏着一只狡猾的小狐狸。  
Wade没有因为Peter的沉默不语就产生放过他的打算——就最近发生的所有事情而言，他可以拿来借题发挥的点多到数不胜数，有时候连他自己也想不明白怒火的来由究竟是对方的隐瞒还是自己的心疼，只是一想到疼痛转移的真实状况，他就气不打一处来。雇佣兵打定了主意今天要让这个不知天高地厚的小总裁吃吃教训，教他即便是纽约的大英雄也要放正自己的位置，别时时刻刻都想着往流氓雇佣兵的脑袋上骑——毕竟论起流氓，Deadpool还没怕过谁。  
只能说是Peter自找的，因为那句“我们做吧”。  
虽然就算他不那么说，Wade也一定不会放过他。  
“怎么样？”Wade握着Peter硬挺火热的性器，拇指在头部的小孔打转，“喜欢吗？360度全方位凸点刺激，没哪个飞机杯比我的手更带劲儿。想不想拥有一款？结束以后你可以把它剁掉带走——虽然这有点儿疼，反正疼的又不是我。”  
Peter紧搂着他的脖颈，他受不了雇佣兵即便在这种时候也可以没品地滔滔不绝，但情况所限，他又不能打或者咬他，总裁只能伏在对方身上，用力咬着自己的下唇，腰背几乎弓得像一条熟透的虾，和他此刻的脸色一样。更令人崩溃的是Wade的话本身就令人无法反驳，那些疤痕纹路清晰地刺激着他最敏感的地方，接连不断的快感几乎让他喘不过气。  
“抱紧我，别放手——做着做着掉下来可不好看。”Wade用膝盖抵住墙壁，算作最后一层防护，这样就算Peter真的滑下来，最后也会坐到他的膝盖上。但他相信对方的臂力，毕竟那可是吃着不知从哪儿来的痛还能在纽约飞来飞去的Spiderman，没道理在快感上头的时候连个人都扒不紧。  
他双指并拢，指侧轻轻挑了一下总裁的下巴，紧接着就摸索到了那两片柔软的嘴唇，指尖碰触齿缝，后者便顺从地张嘴含住他的手指，灵活的舌头卷裹着骨节向内吞咽，柔嫩的口腔软肉随着吸吮的动作忽伸忽缩，喘息带着一股股热气从嗓眼深处喷薄而出——  
“认错态度良好，今天晚上加餐？”Wade说话时痞里痞气地带着笑音，他侧过头轻吻着Peter明朗的颈线，一路向上，停在对方的唇边。  
他知道Peter没办法回答他的话，总裁的舌头正被他的手指夹住翻搅，除了喘息和呻吟之外暂时没办法发出任何其他声音。Wade使坏地撸动两下对方的性器，又用掌心把头部整个裹住，稍微用力下压，左右拧转着施加刺激。他能感受到这具身体随着动作而止不住颤抖，黏黏糊糊的哼唧声从他的手指间传出来。  
接下来的事情在Peter意识混沌之间依次发生，Wade不太有耐心地给他做了扩张，用他自己的口水和几句自鸣得意的威胁，对方的短裤落在地板上，布料与木板接触时发出了极轻极轻的响动，但他的注意力已经没法儿在任何无关的东西上多做停留了——Wade进入了他。  
他无法想象就着这个体位对方可以插到多深，也无暇思考，他甚至已经忘记了一切发生的源头。Peter有种自己被撕成两半的错觉，疼痛和欢愉纠缠在一起，情欲从房间的各个角落向中心爬行，跗骨之蛆般地将他整个人吞噬殆尽。他的指尖深陷进Wade的背部，骨节因为用力而微微发白，那也是正在他身上发生的痛感。雇佣兵明白正在发生什么，他凑过来吻他，只是轻啄嘴角，带着与平日行径完全不符的温柔和抚慰。  
“放轻松，宝贝，加餐是好事，减肥留到之后再说。”  
他开始呻吟，放开了嗓子那种，尽管他们旁边就是窗户，Peter的一只手抠在窗框上，另一只手则把Wade的脖颈紧紧圈住。他能感觉对方的性器一次又一次擦过他体内最敏感的一点，他无法再把声音吞进肚子，也无意去做——或许他已经疯了，Peter这样想着。他想要Wade知道他正在为他沉沦、为他迷醉、为他献出自己所有的一切，甚至包括那些作为总裁时务必要拿住的架子。  
然后他叫Wade的名字，就像他们每一次见面时那样，浓缩了他见到他时有过的困扰、厌烦、无奈直到惊喜、期待和感动。这是Wade有生以来觉得自己名字最为动听的一刻，他从里面听到了数不清的内容，相遇、争吵、心动和这世界上最纯粹、最珍贵的感情。  
“……我爱你。”  
那是他清晰听到的一句话。  
把他以往所有的猜测与妄自菲薄全部推翻，只有一句话能够做到，只有这句话来自那个人时才能做到。  
Wade再次吻住了那双嘴唇，它中间吐出过数不胜数的情话，试图把可怜的老雇佣兵越拽越深，它的确做到了，并且毫不吝啬地继续这么做着，即便他们正唇舌相缠。Wade的一条手臂撑在墙上，另一只手掐着Peter的脖子，后者或许正在他收紧的掌中窒息，他因此更加恶劣地掠走对方口中的每一分空气，和每一个与爱有关的字母。  
他用力地挺动下身，一次一次飞快又深入地把自己送到Peter的身体里，直到总裁的呻吟开始逐渐变调，高仰着头大口大口地吸气。他闷闷地吭声，握住对方无处安放的那只手，拇指按压着骨节打转，又任凭Peter捏紧他的手掌。  
一些事情开始变得不重要起来，他听到Peter带着哭音地叫喊着他的名字，一声又一声接连不止。总裁好像回到了孩提时期，抑或是原初的生命之始，除了最爱的人与那份炙热的感情再也无法表达出其他东西。  
“我爱你……”他说，“我爱你，Wade，我爱你。”  
然后时间恢复它飞快的行走，正午阳光从窗缝里光明正大地洒落了一地，像被碰翻的玻璃瓶子，装满了这世上最难得那份灿烂。一只鸟落在窗框上，俏皮地蹦了几下，又扑棱着翅膀向着折返阳光的玻璃窗飞去。纽约平静安和的半天已经过去，最炽热的情绪却会在每分每秒爆炸膨胀，然后一发不可收拾。  
也或许它一直存在。  
而轮转的疼痛让一切变得明晰起来，其中有不可说的爱，也有不得不说的爱。  
“我也爱你，Peter，我爱你。”


End file.
